


I hate you

by VenomousAngelofDarkness16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lovers to Friends, Mistakes, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousAngelofDarkness16/pseuds/VenomousAngelofDarkness16
Summary: "I hate you.""No, you don't."No, i don't,. "
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	I hate you

"I hate you."

She said it through laughter, loud and breathless and hard to understand, stomach aching and struggling to breathe. He watched her with a small, amused smile. She was beautiful like this, face lit up and eyes bright, slightly red in the face as she struggled to catch her breath. 

"No, you don't."

He said it confidently, leaving no room for argument. She caught her breath finally, making him chuckle slightly, taking her in. She gazed at him softly, lovingly. Then, she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, he was as breathless as she had been.

"No, I don't."

"I hate you."

She huffed, blushing, their closest friends surrounding them, laughing at her embarrassment. She was adorable like this, all flushed cheeks and trying to glare, it was even better that he was the only one who could make her flustered like this. He let out a laugh.

"No, you don't."

Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him, no longer glaring or blushing. She tried to fight off a smile to no avail. She huffed in faux annoyance, snapping at her friends playfully to shut up as they teased her. She turned accusing eyes on him, then she moved so she was closer to him. Finally, she smiled, faintly, barely there, making him grin. 

"No, I don't."

"I hate you."

She mumbled it as she sat on the floor, knees up to her chest, lip stuck out and looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. It was cute, her pouting and pretending to be upset because he wouldn't kiss her. It's not like he didn't want to, he did. How could he not? He wanted to kiss the fake pout away and make her smile that beautiful sunny smile. But he couldn't. Not after what he'd done, not after he kissed another. He didn't know why he'd done it, that other girl was nothing compared to the one before him right now.

"No, you don't."

It hurt to say it. He knew that, when he told her, she'd be angry and upset and rightfully so. He couldn't bare to hurt her, but he'd messed up and she deserved to know. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice her stand up. The next thing he knew, her lips were on his. When she pulled away, she gave him a reassuring smile, thinking his guilt was uncertainty. 

"Don't worry, I don't."

"I hate you!"

She screamed it at him when he told her, her eyes blazing and temper spiking. Normally, the sight of her like this, eyes dark and stormy instead of bright and hair wild, would have seemed hot to him, but knowing that he was the cause of that anger made bile rise in his throat. There was something else, too. 

"No, you don't."

He knew she didn't. The anger was there to hide the hurt, betrayal, heartbreak and anger. He'd seen it before, when they were still just best friends and hadn't gotten together yet, when her ex-boyfriends had broken up with her for whatever reason, she got angry. He knew what followed, too. She was stubborn, though.

"Yes, I do."

"I hate him."

She sobbed it into her pillow, muffling her cries. She repeated it, over and over, as if saying it enough times would make it true. He listened from the other side of the door, heart wrenching painfully. He realised he'd broken his promise, the one he'd made when they were best friends. He promised he'd never let any man hurt her again. Not only had he failed, he'd been the one who hurt her. He entered the room and approached her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, you don't."

Guilt laced his tone as he alerted her to his presence. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, the usual light in her eyes drowning in her tears. He stared into her hurt-filled, red-rimmed eyes for a short while before she threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried. Even if he was the one who hurt her, he was the only one who could comfort her and calm her down when she got like this. He'd done it before and he'd do it again a million times if he had to. She was his best friend first and foremost, always. She felt the same way, maybe that's why she said it. 

"No I don't."

"You should hate me." 

It came out slurred as he said it, bottle in one hand, phone in the other. It wasn't like him to get drunk outside of a social setting but he'd had a hard day. It was one of those days where all of your regrets and mistakes pile on top of you and weigh you down. Along with that, he'd had memories of them together, platonic and romantic, just them and with others. Maybe that was why he'd gotten drunk and called her. 

"But I don't."

That should've made him feel better but it didn't. Usually, her 'I hate you' s meant 'I love you'. Not platonic love but real, romantic love. He knew she should hate him. He was her best friend, he'd been there for her after every heartbreak, he'd promised her he wouldn't let her get hurt, he told her he loved her, he knew she loved him, and then he'd cheated on her. She still wanted to be his friend. He didn't deserve her, she was too good for him. He didn't understand how he could've cheated on her, hurt her, like he did, but he knew he'd regret it, for a while if not forever. But he couldn't say that, so he didn't. He said something else instead, the response she expected.

"No, you don't."


End file.
